


Il n'est pas aidé

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cannon Fodder, Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au bout d’un moment il ne reste plus au Grand Pope que des éléments de second choix sous la main. Il n’aurait pas dû s’attendre à ce qu’ils accomplissent correctement leur travail, hélas !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n'est pas aidé

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mais il n’est pas aidé, avec des subordonnés pareils…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** le Pope en titre, ‘Musca’ Dio, ‘Canis Major’ Sirius, ‘Hercules’ Algheti  
>  **Genre :** gâchis  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o6#o4, « Des imbéciles » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 7 ~~et un vague clin d’œil à _B’t X_~~  
>  **Avertissement :** damn, c'était censé mettre les persos massacrés par l'auteur en lumière et au lieu de ça je les ai encore plus enfoncés !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Les Bronze Saints renégats ont la vie dure… Le Sanctuaire a tenté plusieurs fois de les éliminer et rien n’y fait. Ils ont même battu de nombreux Silver Saints envoyés après eux !  
Il a bien fallu cesser de les attaquer en tant que groupe. Le Grand Pope a révisé sa stratégie et décidé de profiter qu’ils se reposent sur leur dernière victoire et se soient séparés, pour prendre d’abord pour cible leur leader apparent diminué. Il va même jouer la prudence excessive et envoyer cette fois après lui un Gold Saint. Oui, il emploie les grands moyens, trop grands peut-être. Ça n’est pas honorable, mais il a des responsabilités à tenir, et pour cela des décisions parfois difficiles à prendre. 

Les Saint d’Athéna sont habitués à mépriser les armes, à se battre un contre un, à se méfier des attaques groupées, à rechigner à s’en prendre à ostensiblement plus faible que soi… Tout cela découle d’un sens de l’honneur qui leur a déjà coûté beaucoup. Le Pope n’ose pas le qualifier de stupide, mais les résultats désastreux sont là et même s’il est encore possible d y remédier, il est déjà un peu tard pour ça. 

Tout ça de déjà accumulé, et la réputation douteuse du frère du traître qui pèse toujours, une difficulté avec laquelle il doit toujours composer même des années après, l’oblige à louvoyer un peu dans les prochains ordres qu’il donne.   
Le Grand Pope n’est pas un imbécile, mais parfois il n’est pas aussi bien servi par ses soldats, pourtant loyaux, qu’il ne l’espèrerait. Il faut un esprit retors pour en évaluer et contrer un autre et il en connaît assez sur les turpitudes humaines pour se méfier de tout et tous. Tant pis si des hommes plus droits ne comprennent pas la méfiance dont il est forcé de faire preuve et accueille son comportement avec la crainte qui naît face à l’inconnu. 

Donc. Contre les dangereux traîtres rassemblés au Japon, le Grand Pope envoie, en grande pompe, Aiolia du Lion… et beaucoup plus discrètement, une escorte de Silver Saints chargée de sa surveillance, pour s’assurer qu’il mènera sa mission à bien. Il insiste en les envoyant : pour lui prêter main-forte au cas où ces renégats feraient preuve, par exemple, de pouvoirs de persuasion insoupçonnés.   
Dio de la Mouche, Sirius du Grand Chien et Algheti d’Hercules reçoivent les ordres avec déférence et se gonflent de l’importance qui leur est accordée. Le Grand Pope ne peut pas leur laisser entendre qu’ils sont des derniers choix, qu’il ne lui reste plus grand’ monde sous la main depuis que les rangs d’Argent sont décimés. 

Tous trois croient mesurer l’importance de leur mission… et pourtant, même ainsi, ils ne sont toujours pas capables d’évaluer correctement la situation. Focalisés sur le danger réellement représenté par un Gold Saint qui les trahirait, ils sont assez réalistes pour ne pas l’attaquer, même à trois contre un. Ils feront leur rapport et laisseront à un autre le soin de s’en charger ; au Pope lui-même s’il le fait.   
À la place, ils se concentrent sur l’autre cible, la première… et toujours sans voir sa dangerosité. Savoir qu’il a tué tant de leurs compagnons excite leur désir de vengeance sans les inciter à la prudence. Bronze ou Argent, sans Cloth il ne représente pas une menace qu’ils reconnaissent. Et ils se chamailler entre eux pour savoir qui l’abattra au lieu de joindre leurs efforts. L’attaque groupée sur laquelle ils semblent se mettre d’accord n’a pas pour but de le pulvériser certainement mais de les départager eux. 

Et ça n’est pas Aiolia qui ira charger leur mémoire en venant chercher des réponses auprès du Grand Pope, qu’il puisse peut-être tirer une leçon de ce fiasco pour les générations futures ?  
Dans une autre vie, peut-être, leurs successeurs pourraient apprendre le travail d’équipe. Pas juste se refiler tel ou tel adversaire en fonction de ses capacités particulières ; ça au moins les Saints qui se connaissent savent à peu près le faire, même si souvent c’est plus dicté par une fierté mal placée que par un réel sens pratique. S’ils pouvaient en plus être capables de combiner leurs attaques, d’ajouter leurs forces au lieu de les diviser, de multiplier leur puissance de frappe…   
Le Grand Pope a pris sa fonction car il croyait avoir la force diriger le Sanctuaire de la façon la plus efficace possible, quitte à prendre ce genre de décision difficile. Ça n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé d’endurcir ses guerriers, mais les mentalités restent encore bloquées et l’efficacité sacrifiée à ce code de l’honneur dépassé qui survit encore malgré tout depuis les temps anciens. Pour tous ceux là, morts en vain, il est trop tard. 

Après cette guerre s’il y survit quelqu’un de plus sensé qui s’affranchisse des anciens codes de l’honneur au profit de plus d’efficacité… Peut-être ?


End file.
